lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Heather Riggs
|path = Con artist |status = Imprisoned |playedby = Robyn Rikoon |first = "Undercover Blue" }} Heather Riggs is a former prostitute and pole dance teacher who tried to frame Brian Cassidy for raping her so she and her boyfriend could sue the city for money. Background In 2009, when Heather was 17, she ran away from home to New York City to become an actress. She eventually met a small time French sex trafficker named Andre Larouche who informed her he could help her. When Andre took her to his apartment he locked her in with other girls he was trafficking, stole her clothes and left her there. He gives her the name Brooklynn and eventually takes Heather and some of his other women to a party wearing dog collars. While at the party, Heather overhears Andre tell his bodyguard Rick to "break her in." After Rick takes her to the bedroom, Rick didn't have sex with her, much to her surprise and relief and they just talked for two hours. After they exited the room she told a friend and fellow trafficked woman that Rick was nice and didn't rape her. She continued to have to work for Andre until he was eventually arrested. She eventually left that life behind and found work as a pole dancing instructor for a man named Bobby Navarro. Heather continues to work for him over the next few years and eventually starts a relationship with him. In 2013, she sees Detective Brian Cassidy's face in the news from the recent Bart Ganzel scandal and realizes that Brian is Rick and tells her boyfriend. Bobby and Heather decide to take advantage of this situation and frame Brian of rape in preparation to sue the city for millions of dollars to cover Bobby's gambling losses. Bobby visits Ganzel in prison under a false name and gets the location of a scar on his inner thigh and tells Heather about the scar to give her more credibility. Undercover Blue Heather arrives at the 16th precinct and asks to speak to a detective and Amaro takes her statement. She tells him about how Brian "raped" her while she was working for Andre and while Brian was undercover. After Internal Affairs conducts their own investigation and finds another ex-prostitute who confirms Brian took her to the bedroom, Brian is arrested for rape and an ADA from Westchester named Derek Strauss is brought in to be the prosecutor. During the trial, Heather retells her life story and reiterates that Brian was one of the men who had sex with her against her will and starts crying so the jury would believe her. Under cross, Brian's attorney brings up Andre's habit of hitting his prostitutes with a sack of oranges when they don't do their jobs. He also brings up the connection between Navarro and Ganzel and Heather denies the connection and insists that she was raped. He tries to cast reasonable doubt by stating that Heather is planning to sue the city for what happened to her and Heather yells that she was raped and someone has to take responsibility. Heather later listens to Angela, Andre and Brian testify and the jury seems to believe that Brian did rape Heather. When SVU Detectives arrest Bobby for drug trafficking after being tricked by them, she witnesses Navarro confess to Rollins and Fin that he and Heather were framing Cassidy so they could sue the city for money. Heather then admits to Olivia that Brian was telling the truth and even gives Olivia the name of the friend who can confirm it. After Strauss interviews all three, the charges against Cassidy are dropped and Heather is arrested for filing a false report, perjury, and attempted fraud. Category:Criminals Category:Con Artists Category:Prostitutes Category:Females Category:SVU Characters Category:Conspirators Category:Imprisoned Characters